Trust
by Malfoy-hima
Summary: Part two of Expected. Harry pays Draco a visit after leaving him for getting the Dark Mark.


Title: Trust  
  
Author: Malfoyhima  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to JK. *sob* Yay for JK!  
  
Author Notes: This is part two of Expected, all who reviewed asked for a sequel, so there will be three parts!   
  
Warning: slash and angst  
  
Addy: malfoyhima@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R for language  
  
Beta: Again, my sister tir-synni.  
  
Summary: Draco comes home with the Dark Mark and this displeases Harry.  
  
"He's a Death Eater, Albus."  
  
"Yes, Harry, I know."  
  
"Then why are you giving me such a bloody hard time about this?"  
  
"I just don't believe Draco has truly given himself to the Dark."  
  
"What more do you need? The Mark is there. How can you defend him?"  
  
"Yes, Harry, I know the Mark is there. I've seen it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I spoke to Draco yesterday."  
  
"He. . . he came here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You need to see him, Harry."  
  
"No. I can't. He betrayed me. He betrayed our side."  
  
"Things are not always as they appear. You know that as well as I do."  
  
"Why did he come here?"  
  
"Draco wants to spy for us. To help Severus."  
  
"Are you sure about this? It could just be a trap. To get you to trust him. To get *me* to trust him."  
  
"No, Harry. I don't believe that. Draco made a poor decision. A *very* poor decision. But he wants to make it right. He had a moment of weakness, and he wants to prove he's not a coward."  
  
"I'll never be able to trust him again."  
  
"I don't think you truly believe that, Harry."  
  
"I. . . I don't know. . . I have to go."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
". . . You came back."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"This was a bad idea."  
  
"Wait, don't go."  
  
"I spoke to Albus."  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He told me you want to help Severus."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I'm not so sure I believe it."  
  
"Harry. . . ."  
  
"I can't bloody trust you now! I never thought you would betray me, and you did! Not only me, but everything I believe in. Everything I thought you believed in, too!"  
  
"I do! I just--"  
  
"You just what? You didn't have to do this. Not if you truly didn't want to. You should've come to me. I told you before, I wouldn't have let anything happen to you. I wouldn't let Lucius near you. Make me understand this, Draco!"  
  
"Look, I was weak! I know it! Now I just want to do what's right! I *want* you to understand! I never wanted to lose you! Please, just give me another chance!"  
  
"You're going to have to do better than that. The last time you said anything to me about this was six months ago. You told me your father started flooing you and asking you about getting the Mark. You said you didn't know what to do. What to tell him. What did I tell you?"  
  
"You told me I had to do what I wanted, not what my father or you wanted me to do. You told me you would respect whatever I decided."  
  
"And then I didn't hear anything else about it from you. I thought you had made your decision. And then you come home with this bloody Mark, and expect me to welcome you with open arms. I told you I would respect what you decided, not accept it! Dammit, Draco, we could have been so happy! We *were* happy! I don't think we can ever get that back!"  
  
"But we can, Harry! I regretted this as soon as I saw your face! I--"  
  
"As soon as you saw my face? Did you forget what you said? You said, 'we both knew this would happen eventually.' That was news to me."  
  
"I know. I don't know why I said that. I guess I meant that you should have known that I wouldn't be able to stand up to my father. But this isn't what I want, Harry. I don't want to be one of His servants. I don't want to kill innocent people. I don't want to lose you!"  
  
"I think it's too late for that. . . ."  
  
"Harry, it can't be! I don't know what else to do to make you believe me, but I'm telling you the truth! Short of cutting my arm off, I don't know what else to do!"  
  
"What do you want me to say, Draco? I can't just pretend this didn't happen. What the hell do you want from me?"  
  
"I just want you to believe me. That's all. I just want you to believe that I'm not lying."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Ok, how's this? Whether you believe me or not, I'm going to do this. With or without you. I've already spoken to Severus and he's agreed to let me help. I love you, Harry. I told you I don't want to lose you and, I meant it. But if you can't believe that I'm telling the truth, it won't change things. I'll still do it. This isn't just for you, it's for me. This is what *I* want."  
  
"Really, Draco? I didn't think you knew what you wanted! First you tell me that I was supposed to know it would happen eventually, then you tell me you did it because you were afraid of your father, now you tell me it's a mistake and you shouldn't have done it and you want to spy for the Order and that this is what *you* want! So what the fuck is it?"  
  
"You know what, Harry? I'm getting sick and tired of trying to explain myself to you! You keep giving me shit about this, and I can't take it anymore! I've talked until I'm blue in the face and you still won't listen. Albus and Severus can believe me. Why can't you? Why are you so different?"  
  
"Because, *I'm* the one that loved you, you fucking git! I'm the one that held you every night and made love to you. I'm the one that will love you until I fucking die! *That's* what makes me different!"  
  
"Well, let me tell you something, Potter, you have a funny way of showing it. I groveled like a bloody dog for you! And you left me alone, on the floor! A hideous, crying, shaking mess! Love? You made me feel completely worthless!"  
  
"Are we forgetting who came home a Death Eater? Fine! Next time I'll just ponce and skip about and sing a happy little song about Draco the bloody fucking Death Eater! How's that?"  
  
"I'm not doing this anymore! Nothing I can say will change your mind about me! I can't fight anymore. . . I think you should just go. We've said all there is to say."  
  
". . . ."  
  
"Why are you still here? I told you to go! I have to speak with Severus soon, anyway."  
  
"Fine. I'll go. You're right, there's nothing else to say."  
  
"Goodbye, Harry."  
  
"Goodbye. . . Draco. . . ." 


End file.
